This invention relates to liquid containers having a drip prevention feature and more particularly to drinking containers, such as cups, and associated dishes, such as saucers, having this feature.
The common beverage containers, such as pitchers, coffee cups, or water glasses, are intended to receive and hold liquid within the vessel. However, there are times when, due to spilling or condensation, liquid is present on the exterior surfaces of the container. When this occurs, it is common for the liquid to collect on the bottom of the container. The accumulation of the liquid on the bottom of the container often results in the liquid dripping onto the user or his/her apparel during drinking or pouring. The present invention is designed to prevent this dripping of liquid found on the exterior of a liquid container.